The day
by Prk.Ns
Summary: Kenangan yang terus berputar dikepalanya, kepolosan Arnon yang membuatnya kembali mengingat Baekhyun dan kembalinya kesadaraan Chanyeol kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan ada udara kosong yang menemaninya


Title : The day

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And. Park Arnon

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Length : One shoot

Summary :

Saat kenangan terus berputar dikepalanya, kepolosan Arnon yang membuatnya kembali merindukan Baekhyun, dan kembalinya kesadaraan Chanyeol kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan ada udara kosong yang menemaninya

Chanyeol memandang awan yang menghitam dari balik jendela kamarnya, semua hitam, gelap, sepertinya badai akan segera datang. Langkahnya menjauh dari jendela, mendaratkan tubuh lelahnya keatas ranjang dengan kepala yang menyandar pada tumpukan bantal. Ingatnya membawa Chanyeol pada beberapa kenangan menyenangkan dimasa lalu, saat seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya belum pergi, meninggalkannya

Chanyeol mendesah dan hampir tersedak saat mendengar ketukan beruntun dibalik pintu

"Daddy! Do you wanna build these snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never-"

"Okay, hanya berhentilah baby dan masuk jika kau memang ingin masuk" Chanyeol terkekeh

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit lalu sebuah kepala menyembul dari sana "What's wrong, Dad? Kau biasanya akan membiarkanku menyelesaikan lagunya!" ia merajuk

Chanyeol mengibaskan lengannya, memberi isyarat untuk ia masuk "Sorry sweety, aku hanya sangat lelah untuk tertawa"

Seorang anak laki-laki masuk perlahan kedalam kamar, mendorong pintu agar tertutup dengan kakinya lalu menatap pria dewasa yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal "Aku sudah besar Daddy, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa, little Park?"

"Panggil aku Arnon, Dad! Seperti yang Appa selalu lakukan"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Kemarilah" ia menepuk sisi kosong disisi ranjangnya

Arnon mengangguk, berlari kecil dan menindih Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya bisa tertidur disisi Daddynya

"Daddy terlihat sangat lelah, apa ada masalah?" Arnon membenarkan posisi kepalanya dilengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk "But it's fine, hanya masalah pekerjaan" ia mengusak rambut putranya "Apa yang membawamu datang? Heum?"

Arnon memdesah "Aku bosan dikamar, bibi Alice dan paman Jongin selalu menceritakan dongeng yang itu-itu saja, uncle Sehun tidak pernah banyak berbicara jadi kami selalu canggung saat bersama dan teman-teman Daddy hanya berjalan dibelakangku, saat aku mendekat, mereka terlihat sangat takut, seperti aku seorang monster!" ia mencibir

Chanyeol tertawa, kedua alisnya terangkat "Eish, bukan karena badai akan tiba?"

Arnon meringis "Sebenarnya itu masuk salah satu daftar alasanku, Dad"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencuri satu ciuman dipipi gembil putranya

Arnon menatap Chanyeol dari samping "Daddy, ini hari keberapa semenjak Appa tertidur?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati putranya menatap kebagian terdalam wajahnya, matanya, Chanyeol meringis "Hampir dua tahun, babe" ia mendesah "Kau merindukannya?"

Arnon mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyumnya "Tentu saja!" ia berseru semangat "Aku sangat merindukannya, itu sangat banyak, hampir membuatku meledak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menarik lengannya agar bisa lebih mengeratkan Arnon kepelukannya

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, Arnon mengatupkan kedua bibirnya saat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi murung, _apa aku salah bicara?_

"I miss you too, Daddy" Arnon bergumam, berusaha menghibur Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya "Tapi kita bertemu setiap hari, sebelum kau berangkat sekolah dan setelah kau pulang"

Arnon mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tapi Appa berkata kalau aku harus selalu merindukam Daddy, everytime, agar aku bisa selalu menghargai keberadaan Daddy"

Chanyeol mengerjap "Baekhyun mengatakannya?"

"Yep!" Arnon mengangguk pelan "Appa selalu mengatakannya, satu minggu penuh sebelum akhirnya Appa tertidur dan belum juga bangun sampai saat ini"

Chanyeol merasakan detakan dijantungnya menggila, sekeras apapun ia menahannya, pada akhirnya perasaan rindu itu menguasainya, menamparnya, tapi mereka terus mengejeknya dengan tidak membiarkan ia merengkuh yang ia rindukan, Chanyeol membenci kenyataan itu

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Appa Baek, suatu saat nanti. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji pada Daddy untuk menjadi good boy, kau harus membuat Appa dan Daddy menangis karena merasa sangat bangga padamu" Chayeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

Arnon ikut mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan membuat ikatan dijari besar Daddynya "Janji"

Mereka tertawa untuk waktu yang lama

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, kilatan petir menyambar diiringi sapuan kuat angin membuat Arnon menggigil karena ketakutan

Chanyeol menarik lengan yang menjadi bantalan kepala Arnon dengan perlahan "Wait here, Daddy akan menyalakan lilin, khawatir listrik akan mati"

Arnon mengangguk, membiarkan si pria dewasa mengorek isi laci nakasnya dan menyalakam beberapa lilin yang tersusun setelah menemukan koreknya. Chanyeol kembali berbaring disisi Arnon yang tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, kembali menarik kepala putranya untuk tidur diatas lengannya

Dan listrik benar-benar mati setelah sambaran kilat yang kencang berbunyi membuat keduanya berteriak bersama

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali

"Tuan, kalian baik-baik saja?" itu Alice

Chanyeol berseru "We fine here, Alice!"

"Syukurlah, jika terjadi sesuatu cepat panggil aku"

"Okay!"

Aron semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol "Petirnya sangat berisik, Daddy, Arnon benci petir!"

 _ **"Terlalu banyak petir, Chan. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu sebenci apa aku pada mereka?!"**_

Chanuyeol memeluk Arnon dengan erat "Jangan takut, Daddy bersamamu"

 _ **"Baek, kau lupa kalau aku disini? Apa aku hanya angin bagimu?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun merotasi matanya "Berhenti merajuk, tuan Park! Dan percepat kayuhan sepedahnya sebelum badai benar-benar tiba!"**_

Chanyeol bersenandung ditelinga Arnon membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang

"Kau merindukannya?" Chanyeol berbisik

Arnon mengangguk "Seberapa banyak Daddy menanyakannya, jawabanku tidak akan pernah berubah, ya, aku merindukannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum, memandang wajah putranya dalam "Apa yang paling kau rindukan dari Baekhyun? Appa Baek?"

Arnon bergumam panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Senyum Appa sangat menawan, aku merindukannya"

 _ **Baekhyun menunduk, melihat putranya yang memeluk kakinya dengan sangat erat "Arnon, kau kenapa?"**_

 _ **Mata memerah dengan genangan air menatap Baekhyun sedih "Daddy marah padaku, Appa" bibirnya bergetar, airmatanya tumpah saat itu juga dengan sedikit isakan**_

 _ **Baekhyun menjauhkan Arnon dari kakinya dengan lembut, merendah untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka "Kenapa Daddy marah? Kau membuat kesalahan?"**_

 _ **Arnon menggeleng "No! Arnon anak baik, Arnon tidak membuat kesalahan apapun"**_

 _ **Baekhyun menghapus airmata dipipi putranya "Lalu kenapa Daddy marah?"**_

 _ **"Aku memeluk Daddy, aku memeluknya dengan saagat erat, tapi tiba-tiba Daddy membentakku dan aku lari menghampiri Appa" airmata terus mengalir dari mata Arnon, pipi dan hidungnya memerah**_

 _ **Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dari arah ruang tengah, Arnon sontak bersembunyi dibalik punggung Baekhyun**_

 _ **Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah "Kenapa kau membentak Arnon?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol membuka lemari pendingin dengan kasar, mengambil satu botol air mineral dari dalam sana dan menenggaknya**_

 _ **"Chanyeol, jawab aku!" Baekhyun mendesis**_

 _ **Chanyeol menaruh kembali botolnya kedalam lemari pendingin, lalu membalas tatapan suaminya dengan lebih marah "Apa? Dia membuat banyak kopi tumpah keatas dokumen yang harus aku serahkan besok!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mendengus, berdiri dengan Arnon yang masih berlindung dipunggugnya "Arnon tidak sengaja melakukan itu! Dan jangan panggil anakku dengan sebutan 'dia' Chanyeol, Arnon bukan orang asing!"**_

 _ **Arnon mencengkram kuat betis Baekhyun saat merasakan aura tidak enak disekeliling orangtuanya**_

 _ **Chanyeol merotasi matanya "Aku tidak sedang dalam mood baik untuk bertengkar, jadi berhenti memandangku seperti itu dan jangan ganggu aku!"**_

 _ **Chanyeol hendak pergi kalau saja sepasang lengan tidak menahannya, awalnya Chanyeol berpikir kalau itu Baekhyun tapi saat ia berbalik yang ia dapatkan adalah Arnon yang menggenggam takut ujung kemejanya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya**_

 _ **Arnon terisak "Aku berjanji akan jadi anak baik, Daddy. Arnon tidak akan menumpahkan kopi atau memeluk Daddy lagi, tapi Daddy harus berjanji untuk tidak berteriak pada Appa seperti itu lagi"**_

 _ **Baekhyun bergumam "Arnon.."**_

 _ **Chanyeol menatap Arnon dalam, anaknya takut padanya, tidak seharusnya Arnon takut pada Chanyeol. Tatapan Arnon menyadarkannya, menamparnya bahkan menenggelamkannya kedasar samudera**_

 _ **Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Arnon lalu mengangkat anak itu dalam gendongannya "Jangan menangis" suaranya sangat lemah "Maafkan Daddy okay, jangan menangis"**_

 _ **Arnon menggeleng cepat "Aku yang akan minta maaf pada Daddy"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menggeleng "Daddy salah karena membentakmu juga Appa Baek, maafkan Daddy okay. Dan kau harus selalu memeluk Daddy seperti tadi, Daddy tidak akan marah atau apapun"**_

 _ **Arnon menatap Chanyeol dalam lalu mencium pipi Daddynya sekilas "I'm sorry, Dad"**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum diantara lelehan airmatanya, Chanyeol menyadari itu lalu menarik suaminya dan memeluknya**_

 _ **"Terimakasih karena sudah memilih malaikat seperti Arnon, Baek" Chanyeol berbisik**_

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Lalu?"

"Mata Appa sangat cantik! Hidungnya mungil seperti kelinci, aku menyukainya!"

 _ **Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan didua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang masih terpejam "Matahari hampir berada ditengah, Bee, dan kau bahkan belum beranjak dari ranjangmu!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun melenguh diantara kantuknya "Aku lelah, tolong beri aku beberapa menit lagi"**_

 _ **"Aku mungkin bisa menunggu tapi putra manja kesayanganmu tidak, dia terus memaksa untuk masuk walau aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kau masih ingin bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangun dengan berat dikepalanya yang tidak kunjung mereda dari beberapa hari yang lalu "Okay, i'm awake" Chanyeol terkekeh, merasa menang "Kau ingin sarapan apa?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol bergumam "Sandwich dan Teh hangat, kurasa"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengagguk "Baiklah"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangun tapi pijakannya terasa begitu lemah, kakinya mengayun dengan kepala yang berputar, rasanya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari sakit dikepala yang biasa ia rasakan. Chanyeol menyadari keanehan pada Baekhyun yang terus terpejam dengan peluh yang mulai mengalir dipelipisnya**_

 _ **"Kau terlihat tidak baik, ada apa?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun meremas rambutnya "Sakit!" ia merintih "Rasanya seperti ada yang meremas isi kepalaku"**_

 _ **Chanyeol panik "Jangan pejamkan matamu, aku akan menelpon dokter! Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah pejamkan matamu!"**_

"Daddy merindukannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu "Tentu"

"Apa yang Daddy rindukan dari Appa?"

Kilatan petir kembali terdengar membuat Arnon semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Arnon erat

"Semuanya, aku merindukan keseluruhan dari Baekhyun"

 _ **"Dia datang tanpa pakaian, tanpa surat atau apapun. Tapi dikeranjang bayinya tertulis tanggal 14 bulan 6, kurasa itu hari lahirnya, dia bukan keturunan asli Korea karena matanya berwarna hijau, tampan" wanita paruh baya itu memberikan bayi yang ia gendong pada Baekhyun**_

 _ **Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia menatap si kecil rapuh yang tengah terlelap dengan ibu jari yang masuk kedalam mulutnya "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Arnon, Park Arnon"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengusap pipi lembut bayi digendongan Baekhyun "Welcome, little Park"**_

Arnon tiba-tiba terisak dilengan Chanyeol, ia meremas baju tidur yang pria dewasa itu pakai "Aku menyakiti Appa, Daddy! Appa pasti sangat membenciku"

"Sssttt" Chanyeol mengusap pipi anakanya yang sangat basah "Appa loves you, dia tidak pernah membencimu"

"Tapi Appa menangis karena aku" isakan Arnon semakin kencang "Kenapa Daddy tidak memberitahuku kalau Appa akan tidur panjang?"

 _ **"Daddy, aku ingin Mommy bukannya Appa! Aku ingin Mommy yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu, sama seperti yang lainnya!"**_

 _ **"Arnon?" wajah Baekhyun menggambarkan seberapa hancur hatinya**_

 _ **"Berhenti membentak dan jaga bicaramu, Park Arnon! Kau menyakiti Appamu!" suara Chanyeol meninggi**_

 _ **Arnon berteriak "Aku ingin Mommy!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berusaja untuk mendekap Arnon tapi anak itu menolak "Arnon, maaf karena aku terlahir bukan sebagai perempuan, bukan sebagai Mommy yang kau inginkan, tapi tidak akan ada Mommy yang mencintaimu sebanyak Appa"**_

"Daddy tidak tahu jika Appa Baek akan tidur secepat itu"

 _ **Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol "Please, i want left this country, bawa aku sejauh mungkin, yang penting tidak disini!"**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu, Baek? Kenapa begitu mendadak?" Chanyeol mengusap rahang Baekhyun**_

 _ **"Sebelum Arnon sekolah, aku ingin segera pindah, ku mohon" airmata menetes begitu saja dipipi tirus Baekhyun**_

 _ **Chanyeol membola, menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut "Okay, tapi hentikan tangisanmu"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum dengan sisa airmata dipipinya "Terimakasih banyak, Leoy"**_

 _ **"Bagaimana dengan desa kecil di Paris?"**_

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, berusaha untuk tersenyum meski tenggorokannya terbakar karena menahan airmata "Harusnya Daddy tahu itu lebih awal"

Arnon mengusap wajah Chanyeol "Berhenti mengatakan itu, Daddy. Kau seperti menyalahkan dirimu"

"Itu memang salahku, sweet heart. Andai rasa curigaku datang lebih cepat"

 _ **Baekhyun menatap dokter yang masih memeriksanya dengan tatapan memohon "Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini, katakan saja ini hanya pusing biasa"**_

 _ **"Tapi kau memerlukan perawatan, bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak tahu tentang itu, Park Baekhyun-ssi?" Dokter itu mengemas seluruh peralatannya kedalam satu tas jinjing hitam berukuran sedang "Seluruh administrasi harus disetujui pihak keluargamu-"**_

 _ **"Hanya berikan aku obat, tanpa perawatan dan tanpa bantahan. Dokter Choi, aku bisa saja menarik semua investasi yang Chanyeol berikan pada rumah sakitmu kurang dari satu detik, jadi tolong pertimbangkan ini"**_

 _ **Dokter itu menatap Baekhyun geram**_

 _ **Ketukan dipintu kamar membuat adu tatap mereka usai, Chanyeol dan Arnon datang dengan putra kecil mereka yang berlari**_

 _ **"Appa, are you okay? Aku sangat takut ketika melihatmu tertidur didapur tadi"**_

 _ **"Baekhyun-ssi hanya kelelahan, itu reaksi yang biasa jika seseorang terlalu lelah maka ia akan merasakan pusing dan pingsan" Dokter itu berbicara dengan halus**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "Terimakasih karena sudah memeriksa Baekhyun, Dokter Choi"**_

 _ **Ia tersenyum "Sudah tugasku, aku akan memberi obat pusing dan beberapa obat lain. Pastikan kalau Baekhyun-ssi beristirahat dengan baik"**_

"Itu bukan salah Daddy" Arnon memutar tubuhnya, berusaha untuk duduk diperut Chanyeol "Besok hari ulangtahunku, jadi ayo berkunjung ketempat Appa! Aku sangat sangat sangat banyak merindukannya"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk "Besok kita akan kesana, jadi kau harus tidur nyenyak malam ini. Mau ku antar ke kamar?"

Arnon menggeleng "Aku ingin tidur bersama Daddy"

Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil Arnon "Baiklah dan turun dari perutku jika kau tidak mau Daddy muntah disini, Daddy baru saja makan malam, kid"

"Oh, okay" Arnon mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya disamping Chanyeol

"Good night, Arnon Park"

"Good night, Daddy Leoy"

. .

 _ **Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengam senyum secerah mentari pagi "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, Chan"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki "Aku selalu menunggumu untuk berbicara, Baek! Seriously, keadaanmu bertambah buruk dan Dokter keparat itu berkata kalau kau baik-baik saja!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa menautkan jemarinya kejemari Chanyeol yang hangat "Aku memang baik-baik saja, serius"**_

 _ **"Dengan banyak rontokan rambut diatas bantalmu? Dengan berat badan yang terus menurun? Dengan kau yang bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat secangkir kopi?! Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Cepat bicara, sialan!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengusap lengan bergetar Chanyeol "Jangan berteriak, kau bisa membangunkan Arnon"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghela napas kasar berulang kali, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya "Sorry, Bee"**_

 _ **"Tidak apa" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya.. ada sesuatu yang terus tumbuh didalam otak belakangku"**_

 _ **Alis Chanyeol menyatu "Katakan, Baek! Aku disini bukan untuk mendengar sesuatu yang rumit"**_

 _ **Baekhyun menghela napas panjang "Ada kanker yang tumbuh diotak ku"**_

 _ **"Kan- apa?!"**_

 _ **"Kanker, Chan, ada kanker yang tumbuh diotakku, awalnya aku pikir ini akan sembuh tapi mereka malah menjadi semakin ganas"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam "Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika kau sama sekali tidak menjalankan pengobatan, Baek!?"**_

 _ **"Ssttt!" Baekhyun kembali mengusap jemari Chanyeol "Arnon akan bangun jika kau terus berteriak"**_

 _ **Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, menatap nyalang pada pria yang duduk dihadapannya "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Baek?!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun ingin bangkit tapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir-"**_

 _ **"Brengsek! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!"**_

 _ **"Chanyeol, berhenti mengumpat!" Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya "Aku pikir.. aku pikir ini bisa sembuh meski aku tidak mengikuti pengobatan apapun, aku hanya ingin berada didekat kalian, aku tidak mau tinggal dirumah sakit, aku ingin bersama Arnon"**_

 _ **"Dengan membahayakan nyawamu? Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri**_

 _ **Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada ditubuhnya Baekhyun menolak "Itu akan sia-sia, waktuku tidak banyak lagi dan jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna!"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mendengus "BERHENTI MEMBANTAHKU!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat raut wajah marah Chanyeol yang menakutkan, kepalanya mendadak pening, isi kepalanya terasa diremas "Sakit"**_

 _ **Chanyeol segera sadar, ia merunduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun "Maafkan aku, Baek, aku hilang kendali, maafkan aku" ia menciumi setiap sudut diwajah suaminya**_

 _ **"I'm fine, hanya saja berhenti berteriak, kau membuat telingaku berdengung" Baekhyun tersenyum, mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Chanyeol yang mulai terisak**_

. .

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi juga baju tidurnya, ia menoleh dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Arnon disana. Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur

"Selamat pagi, tuan" Jongin datang dengan senampan sarapan

Chanyeol tersenyum "Selamat pagi, dimana Arnon?"

"Arnon sedang bermain bersama tuan Sehun dihalaman belakang, mereka menunggumu untuk segera pergi"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham "Beritahu mereka kalau aku akan siap dalam sepuluh menit" ia memakan satu sendok buburnya dan meminum susu dengan ceroboh lalu berlari menuju kamar untuk bersiap

Saat Chanyeol kembali dengan pakaian rapih dan harum, Arnon berlari menghampirinya dan Chanyeol mengangkat anak itu dalam gendongannya

"Daddy tampan" Arnon tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum "Tentu, sama sepertimu"

Sehun berdehem "Hyung, kau baik?"

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat pada Sehun "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik"

"Jangan menjadi pendiam setelah kita pulang dari sana, berhenti membuat Arnon merasa kehilangan Daddynya selama satu hari penuh"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Kau cerewet"

Sehun mencibir

Jongin dan Alice menghampiri mereka

"Kendaraannya sudah siap, tuan"

"Jongin, kau juga harus ikut kesana dan Alice tolong jaga rumah, jangan biarkan siapapun datang untuk hari ini"

Jongin dan Alice mengangguk serempak dengan Jongin yang mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Chanyeol membiarkan Arnon masuk lebih dulu kedalam mobil dan ia duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Jongin yang menyetir lalu Sehun duduk disamping Jongin

 _ **"Daddy, Appa semakin kurus, dia baik?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengangguk lemah dan memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk ia bagi bersama Arnon "Tentu, Baekhyun baik"**_

 _ **Baekhyun berjalan kearah mereka dengan Dokter Choi yang terus membuntutinya**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Arnon "Hello, Arnon!"**_

 _ **Arnon ikut tersenyum "Hallo, Appa"**_

 _ **"Ingin dengar Appa menyanyi?" Baekhyun sudah duduk dikursi piano besar berwarna putih**_

 _ **Arnon mengangguk riang "Tentu, suara Appa sangat merdu, aku ingin mendengarnya!"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, berusaha semampunya untuk menahan tangis. Saat alunan nada terdengar dari piano yang Baekhyun mainkan, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ia menangis, sambil memeluk putranya yang menatap kagum ke arah Baekhyun**_

 **Remember geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang**

 **(Ingatlah, saat semuanya terasa sulit)**

 **Nunmureul useumgwa bagwatjyo**

 **(Aku selalu mengubah air matamu menjadi senyuman)**

 **Naeobtneun goseseon uljimayo don't cry**

 **(Jangan menangis saat aku tidak disana, don't cry)**

 **Nunmuri manhdeon geudaeraseo oh**

 **(Karena kau selalu mempunyai banyak air mata)**

 **It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo**

 **(It's my turn to cry, aku akan menangis sekarang)**

 **It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo**

 **(It's my turn to cry, berikanlah padaku)**

 **geu nunmulkkaji**

 **(Bahkan air mata itu) ...**

 _ **Baekhyun menarik napasnya kuat-kuat saat sakit dikepalanya mulai menyerang, ia menahan erangan untuk tidak membuat semuanya panik, pandangannya memburam entah karena airmata atau karena kepalanya yang terlalu pening. Suara tangis bayi kecil berdengung ditelinganya, membuat ia tersenyum kecil, ia ingat saat pertama kali Arnon menangis digendongannya, itu sangat lucu**_

 _ **...**_ **This time**

 _ **Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sisa napas yang ia miliki, benturan kepalanya diatas tuts piano membuat nada bising yang menyentakan Chanyeol dan juga Arnon. Chanyeol mendekap erat Arnon yang hampir berlari menghampiri Baekhyun**_

 _ **Dokter Choi membopong tubuh Baekhyun keluar ruangan luas itu**_

 _ **"Daddy, apa yang terjadi pada Appa? Kenapa Appa membenturkan kepalanya pada piano?" Arnon bertanya dalam satu tarikan napas**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengusap wajah Arnon "Appa Baek lelah, honey. Ia ingin beristirahat, jadi mari kita biarkan ia tertidur" ia berucap dengan isakan disetiap kalimatnya lalu kembali memeluk Arnon yang semakin panik**_

 _ **Dokter Choi kembali kesana setelah beberapa lama**_

 _ **"Park Baekhyun sudah pergi, Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan ketidak sanggupanku" ia menunduk**_

 _ **Jongin dan Alice masuk, Alice mengambil Arnon dari dekapan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengerang, berteriak dan mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya pada setiap orang. Meneriaki mereka bodoh dan mengatai dirinya sebagai pecundang, pecundang keparat yang tidak berguna**_

Chanyeol meletakan setangkai mawar putih diatas pusara Baekhyun, senyum masih terpatri diwajahnya. Arnon memberikan satu bunga matahari besar disana, ia berkata kalau bunga itu melambangkan Baekhyun yang seperti mentari baginya

"Appa, Daddy menjagaku dengan sangat baik selama Appa tertidur" Arnon tersenyum "Appa jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak, i love you"

Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya, melakukan cara apapun agar airmatanya tidak menetes, sebuah tepukan dibahu mengejutkannya

Sehun mengusap bahu itu "Berhentilah untuk berusaha menjadi kuat, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum sangat lebar "I'm fine, Hunhun, don't worry"

Arnon berbalik lalu menarik-menarik jari telunjuk Chanyeol "Katakan sesuatu, Daddy"

Chanyeol merendah, membelai rumput yang menutupi pusara Baekhyun "Aku mencintaimu"

Arnon tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol "Paman Jongin, beri Appa selimut"

Jongin mengangguk lalu membentangkan selimut putih diatas pusara Baekhyun

. .

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya, membaringkan Arnon yang sedari tadi tidur dalam gendongannya keatas ranjang. Ia berjalan cepat untuk turun kedapur dan kembali kekamar dengan tangan yang membawa satu cake kecil dengan lilin angka 8 ditengahnya, ia menyalakan lilin itu dengan korek

"Arnon" Chanyeol mengusap surai putranya dengan lembut, menimbulkan satu gerakan kecil pada anak yang masih tertidur "Arnon, wake up" ia mencobanya sekali lagi

Arnon melenguh sebelum akhirnya membuka mata "Ada apa, Daddy?"

"Taa daaaaaa!" Chanyeol berseru semangat

Arnon terlonjak sebelum kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan ikut berseru saat melihat api kecil yang berasal dari lilin angka 8 bergoyang kesana kemari diatas cake cokelat kesukaannya

"Happy birthday, angel, kau semakin tumbuh dan semakin menjadi good boy" Chanyeol menyodorkan cakenya untuk lebih dekat pada Arnon

Arnon tersenyum semangat "Terimakasih banyak, Daddy! Kau yang terbaik!"

Arnon menutup mata dengan tangan terkepal diatas dada, ia sedang membuat sebuah harapan, saat salah satu tirai dikamar itu bergoyang padahal Chanyeol tidak membuka jendelanya, dia disini, Baekhyun disini

Arnon membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya "Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Daddy!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sweet heart"

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Arnon"_

.

.

.

END

Apa ini?! Ff burik macam apa ini ahahaha

Anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena Beautiful yang mandet-mandet, ide hilang seketika, jadinya gitu deh, tapi pasti bakal aku selesein kok.

Akhir kata, Review juseyo ^^ /dilempar


End file.
